Acontece Nas Melhores Famílias
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: o que acontece quando uma dupla de irmãos atrapalhados vão trabalhar na mansão da Rainha Serenidade?Fic crossover e one-shot


_**Acontece nas melhores famílias...**_

Kagome era uma garotinha de 15 anos milionária, bom pra ser mais exata ela era a filha mais nova da rainha da lua, a tão conhecida Rainha Serenidade. Os únicos amigos da jovem princesa da lua eram os empregados da mansão Higurashi e seu irmão Kouga, de 20 anos, os únicos q sabiam q qndo o mundo corria perigo Kagome se transformava na lendária guerreira Sailor Moon.

Inuyasha era um hanyou de 16 anos e tinha um irmão, q era um youkai completo, chamado Seshoumaru, q tinha 20 anos. Eles precisavam muito de um emprego para pagar os estudos. Certo dia, qndo Inuyasha estava folheando o jornal, uma oportunidade incrível apareceu e ele foi direto contar ao irmão.

Inu: hei Sesshy! Vc não imagina o que eu encontrei!

Ses: em 1° lugar: NÃO ME CHAME DE SESSHY! Em 2° lugar: o q foi q vc encontrou de tão importante?

Inu: olhe só!-entrega o jornal ao Sesshoumaru-

Ses: e o q tem de mais?

Inu: O Q TEM DE MAIS? O Q TEM DE MAIS? É UM EMPREGO NA FAMOSISSIMA MANSÃO HIGURASHI!

Ses: mansão Higurashi?

Inu - mais calmo-: é. Vc nunca ouviu flar?

Ses: nw

Inu - bravo de novo-: SEU BAKA! A MANSÃO HIGURASHI FICA NO REINO DO LUAR E É LÁ Q MORA A RAINHA SERENIDADE E O REI DARIEN!SÓ PESSOAS COM MUITA SORTE CONSEGUE UM EMPREGO LÁ!

Ses: pq?

Inu: PQ AS PESSOAS Q QUEREM EMPREGO LÁ TEM DE SER APROVADOS PELA FAMÍLIA TODA!

Ses: hum... mas o q custa tentar?

Inu: nada. Vamos lá amanhã msm.

Ses: OK

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - na mansão Higurashi - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kouga e Kagome estavam discutindo novamente, mas dessa vez ninguém conseguiu pará-los.

Kou: se vc qr assim, td bm! Mas não pense q se livrou de mim! Vou me vingar e vc qndo menos esperar!

Kag: nw me importo com as suas ameaças! Vc nunca cumpre msm!(meu q jeito de flar!mas acho q ela tem razão msm! O Kouga eh um medroso! Ele foge de qualquer coisa! Desculpe! Nw qria ofender qm gosta dele! )

Ser: parem os dois! Vcs são irmãos não dois cães de rua! E principalmente vc, Kagome, q sempre foi um santa!

Kou: o q? A Kagome santa? Isso eh nvd pra mim! Hahahahahahahaha!

Kag: cala boca seu imbecil!

Dar: fiquem quietos!

Ser: queríamos flar q vão vir uma dupla de irmãos amanhã, para ver se conseguem os empregos!

Dar: e nós vamos mudá-los de colégio!

Kag/Kou: O Q?

Ser: vcs ouviram! Vão pro Colégio Tomoeda!

Kou: mas... mas aquele colégio eh para pessoas pobres!

Kag: nw acho tão ruim assim! Afinal... lah no Porto Seguro os meus colegas só querem ser meus amigos pq eu sou a princesa da Lua!

Kou: sua azarada!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - no outro dia - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru chegam na mansão e são recebidos por uma garotinha de 15 anos.

Rin: olá! Vcs devem ser Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru!

Inu: hai! Eu sou Inuyasha e ele eh o Sesshoumaru.

Rin: prazer! Eu sou Rin! Sou umas das empregadas da mansão!Entrem!

Inu: hei! Sesshoumaru! Acorda!

Ses: o q foi piralho?

Inu: vc entrou em transe! Será q está apaixonado pela Rin?

Ses: cala boca seu pirralho!

Inu: vou considerar esse "cala boca" como um hai!

Ses: olha aki pirralho,soh nos seus sonhos mesmo pra eu estar apaixonado por uma humana baka!

Rin: será q dah pra vcs entrarem?¬¬"

Inu-Ses: hai!

Inu: gomem Rin!

Rin: OK!¬¬"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - algum tempo dpois - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin: e aí?vcs conseguiram?

Ses: hai

Rin: 'timo!vou apresentar vcs pro resto do pessoal

Inu/Ses?

San:domo!

Mir: domo!vcs saum o mordomo e o motorista?

Rin: naum...eles saum só visita

Mir: sério?

Rin : eh claro q naum seu baka!esse eh Inuyasha-aponta pro Inu-o mordomo e esse eh o Sesshumar-aponta pro Sesshy-

Inu/Ses: er...domo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - alguns dias dpois - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todos jah eram amigos e Kouga, o irmão + velho d Kagome,havia saído numa excursão da escola. Os pais d Kagome tinham viajado. Eles estavam assistindo Sexto Sentido, mas acharam entediant d+ e acabaram dormindo. Inuyasha e Kagome no sofá, Miroku e Sango num travisseirão, Seshoumaru na poltrona e Rin abraçada na perna d Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sonhando com naum c sab o q e fikvam c mechendo o tempo todo e acabaram numa posição não mto agradável: Kagome deitada no sofá e Inuyasha, sem qrer, em cima dela.Miroku, Seshoumaru, Rin e Sango acordam com akela cena constrangedora.

Mir/San/Ses/Rin-risinhos abafados-:pfffffffff...hahahahahahahaha

Inuyasha e Kagome acabam por se mexer e sair dakela posição.

Kag/Inu: ¬¬" pq vcs taum rindo?

Ses: e vc naum gostava da Kagome neh?

Inu: hã?do q vc tah falando?

Mir: naum finja q naum sab!

Kag-boiando-: será q eu posso saber do q vc taum falando?

Rin: d nada!

San: eh! eles saum uns bakas!

Kag/Inu: devem ser! Soh bakas msm pra naum falarem nada com nada!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - meses dpois - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souta, um garoto q gosta da Kagome e Inuyasha estavam brigando, pra variar, por causa da Kagome.

Sou: seu baka!

Inu: baka eh vc!

E assim foi o resto da tarde (soh pra informar jah eram 6 PM).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - dois anos dpois - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku toma coragem e c declara pra Sango, Kouga (q nem participou da história) acaba namorando com uma garota chamada Ayame, Souta (q tb naum participou da história) cm uma garota chamada Aiko e Inuyasha tb toma coragem e c declara pra Kagome. No final os casais fikm assim:

Inuyasha e Kagome

Miroku e Sango

Kouga e Ayame

Souta e Aiko

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Creditos a Mari-Chan q me ajudou a fazer a fic.**

**Oieeeeeee!**

**Essa fic fikou mto melhor q a outra com certeza!**

**Eh one-shot mais fikou meio grandinha!**

**Como sou nova nessa coisa d Fics ainda naum sei separar em caps! Estou mandando meu MSN pra qm quiser me adicionar(por favor façam isso!): **


End file.
